


Unaspected

by Videodrome1



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Intelligence Service-MI6 underground, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Videodrome1/pseuds/Videodrome1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the quick meeting with the new "M" Gareth Mallory about 007's new upcoming mission, James decides to go back to the underground MI6 with no apparent reason and discovers Q there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unaspected

After the quick meeting with the new "M" Gareth Mallory about his new upcoming mission, strolling threw London James decides to go back to the underground MI6. Opening the main door to the floor everthing was dark exsept for the dome of light far ahead and the unaspected Q typing away on his lamptop. James just stands their observing Q, his movement, breaths, and ticks. James stolls slowly towards Q, Q never notices James until he hears the closing of the glass door that startles him.                                                                         

"007 its unaspected to see you here"says Q

"I was wondering the same"   
   
“Well I’m working what’s your excuse” Q looks back down and types away again. James didn’t respond because he didn’t know why he was their either this was no longer MI6 headquarters anymore so James walks next to Q looking at what he's working on, it’s a digital diagram of a glove with multiple equations around it.

“What are you working on?” says James leaning against the table with his arms cross looking away from the laptop to Q. Q focused on his work didn’t respond, “Q” James goes in front of his frontal sight blocking the laptop, Q breaks away from his concentration.

“Oh, I’m working on a gadgets for your next mission, for example if you need to get threw a door that has a hand print lock all you need to do is slip on one or both gloves on whatever you prefer go up to anyone who has access shake their hand and the glove will duplicate the hand print so you only have to do after that is place your hand on the scan and you will have access to get threw.”

“ Thats brilliant Q” 

“ Yes it is ” Q and James looking at each other smiling then all of the suddenly Q quickly leans in to James placing a sweet tender kiss on his lips that caught him off guard but didnt refuse or pull away. Q pulls himself away stepping back placing his hand on his face that is immensely blushing. "I’m terribly sorry Bond I don’t know what came over me, I'm really sorry." Q sped walked out of the room. 

James strides to stop him but stops not sure to give Q a minute to gather himself. The kiss realistically felt electrifying, It maid his adrenaline rush, he defiantly wanted more. James walked out the room trying to look around the desks and chairs then he heard sniffles coming from the far right corner, he walks towards the desk slowly walking around moving the wheeled desk chair and crouched down seeing Q under the desk with his legs hyped towards his chest and head down like a scared little boy.

“Q” James whispers leaning forward placing his hand on Q’s knee gently rubbing the kneecap with his thumb. “Its okay Q, don’t be embarrass” James leans in more rubbing the back of Q’s neck feeling the soft curls around his fingers. James try’s to comfort him as much as he can and it seems to be working well Q’s body not so tense. Q lifts up his head his flush red eyes gazing with James. James feeling sorry for the boy lowers his hand lightly caressing Q’s pink cheek.


End file.
